


My Pet

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Cum Lover, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Top Ichigo, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komamura holds a deep seated fetish inside him. Ichigo is the only one who has brought out this fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Komamura didn’t know how or when it started, the attraction to the orange haired youth it was indescribable. The relationship started off slow with kisses and the thing that stirred Komamura’s loins, Ichigo would pet him. To Ichigo it was such an innocent act but to Komamura it was like liquid sin coursing through his veins. He had lost count of how many fundoshi he had secretly soaked in cum from Ichigo’s petting.

When Ichigo scratched him behind the ear it took every ounce of control to keep him from moaning like a slut in heat. Eventually his fetish was revealed to Ichigo, and the orange haired male vanished for some time. Komamura feared he had scared Ichigo away. A week passed by very slowly for Komamura he feared he had lost Ichigo forever, the last thing he expected was to see his lover in his room one day a bunch of bags. “Hey puppy did you miss me?” Ichigo said and the tone in his voice sent a shiver down Komamura’s spine. “Is my cute little pet going to wear clothes?”

Komamura nearly came in his shorts at being called a pet. He stripped off his clothing his hard cock already pushing at the fabric of his fundoshi, before the garment was also removed and his hard cock bobbed into the air. The wolf man got on all fours and crawled over to him. “I thought you were disgusted of me.” Komamura whined and nuzzled Ichigo’s lap. Ichigo began to pet his love to ease his fears.

“I got you some things, I’ve been a poor owner not having my pet properly tagged.” Ichigo reached into the bag a pulled out a nice leather collar with a gold tag. Komamura nearly cried on the front of the tag held his name on the back had Owner above Ichigo Kurosaki. The captain exposed his neck and Ichigo placed the collar on him, he felt a surge of pride fill his body for wearing it.

“Ichigo…I…” Komamura touched his tag feeling it and making him shudder. “That’s not all love, you will be both my lover and my pet I have some wonderful things for you.” Ichigo pulled out a leash and attached it to the collar. He held the leash with one hand and pulled out a large vibrator that had rubber spikes around the head. Komamura gulped, it wasn’t as big as Ichigo’s cock but it was still pretty big. Ichigo tugged on the leash. “Show me your tight little hole puppy.”

Komamura obeyed and moved around and lifted his hips in the air, Ichigo kept a firm grip on the leash and it had Komamura on edge he worried he was gonna blow his load any second. Ichigo lubed the vibe with strawberry scented lube, Komamura said his scent was similar to be a mix with strawberries. If anyone else said that to him they would be getting their ass kicked but with Komamura it was cute.

The lubed toy was pushed against Komamura’s tight little hole. His inner ring of muscle was forced open the rubber spikes going flat against the toy as the vibe sank deep into Komamura’s ass. The 7-inch toy was turned on and Komamura howled as he came his dick fired spurt after spurt of cum all over the floor.

“Aww puppy look at the mess you made…” Ichigo said and Komamura shivered at his tone. “Be a good puppy and clean it up.” Komamura blushed understanding what Ichigo wanted him to do. With the toy still vibrating inside him it was difficult to move around but when he did he saw Ichigo staring at him intently. He leaned down to the puddle of cum he made and began to lap it up.

Ichigo got up and moved to Komamura’s side. He rubbed Komamura’s back with his left and leash hand while his right hand grabbed the vibe and began to thrust it in and out with each pull out the spikes rubbed the wolf male’s insides it made him shiver and made him tingly inside he wanted a real cock not some cheap toy.

When Komamura was done licking up his cum Ichigo patted his head and praised him. “Good boy you did such a good job tell me puppy do you want a taste of your master’s dick or do you want to be taken like the sexy little bitch you are?” Komamura whined he didn’t know what to say his mind was swirling this was all so hot he didn’t want it to end. “Please master I want to suck your dick.”

Ichigo nodded he undid his pants and slipped them down along with his boxers, Komamura licked his lips as he eyed the hard cock. He crawled over to his master and nuzzled the hard length, he began to lap at Ichigo crotch his tongue running along Ichigo’s cock and balls. “You are such a good puppy. I wish you had told me sooner we could have played like this sooner. My cute little pet.” Ichigo said the last part as he scratched Komamura’s ear.

Komamura moaned his hot breath teasing Ichigo’s cock. “Master you’re gonna make me cum again.” Ichigo smirked at him. “Aww puppy, want another toy to keep you from blowing your load.” Komamura nodded his head. Ichigo pulled out an odd device Komamura’s never seen before. Komamura was pulled back to his knees and Ichigo attached a cock ring around the base of his dick. The cock ring had two straps with clamps on the end and Ichigo pulled them up and attached them to Komamura’s nipples. “Oh master!!!” Komamura moaned as his hardened nubs were squeezed by the clamps and he was unable to cum from the pleasure which made the experience even more intense.

“Get back to work puppy.” Ichigo said and Komamura obeyed moving back to all fours. His cock bobbed causing the clamps to tug on his nipples. Ichigo scratched the ears of the moaning wolf man and Ichigo loved seeing Komamura fight against the pleasure he was feeling to lap at his cock. The captain took Ichigo’s cock into his mouth letting his moans send pleasing vibrations through Ichigo’s hard rod.

The orange haired male petted his sexy little bitch feeling his lust build closer and closer to release. “Here it comes pet.” Ichigo moaned and began to rock his hips into the captain’s mouth. Ichigo came spraying his cum into Komamura’s mouth his sexy little pet slurping it down. ‘Oh kami I want to cum so bad, he tastes so fucking good!’ Komamura thought as he swallowed each drop.

Ichigo smirked and he stood up he took the toy and started fucking his pet with it again. “Oh please Master fuck me I want your dick in me please.” Komamura moaned his hips bucked back and Ichigo decided to have mercy on his sexy little puppy. He pulled the toy out but left it turned on so Komamura shuddered as the vibrating toy finally left his channel.

Ichigo pulled out a box from the bag he opened it up and Komamura saw some strange capsules, they were round the size of gold balls. Ichigo pushed one ball into Komamura’s tight ass. “Master what is that?” Komamura whined and his inner heat began to dissolve the round object. “It’s a special candy Urahara made for me, it melts from body heat it will dissolve and make you hot wet and full of need. If I let it melt slowly you would probably cum if you didn’t have the ring on ya. But should I fuck you and break it you’ll get an instant dose.”

“Fuck me fuck me please!!” Komamura moaned and the candies liquid began to leak out of his tight ass. “As you wish pet, I plan to satisfy your every want and your every need, a good master always takes care of his pet.” Ichigo said and positioned his cock at Komamura’s wet hole he lubed his dick up and began to push in.

The captain felt no pain only pleasure as his master’s cock filled him. The candy broke from Ichigo’s thrust and coated Ichigo’s cock in juices that made his dick tingle and pulse with need. Ichigo tugged on Komamura’s leash as he drove into the sexy beast going harder and faster with each thrust. “Fuck Puppy your ass is so good I’m gonna cum and fill you full of spunk, breed you like a bitch in heat, cause that’s what you are my sexy bitch.”

“Yes Master I’m yours your dick feels so amazing master, you are such a great master your bitch loves the way you touch him, I love you so much master!!” Komamura responded bucking back meeting Ichigo’s thrusts causing a loud smack to echo through the room. Komamura’s dick swelled and the cock ring broke Komamura came hard the candy tripling his potency and his pent up releases came out at once his release making a huge puddle of cum three times bigger than before.

Ichigo moaned and came hard into Komamura’s tight ass. Komamura’s eyes rolled up as the hot cum was pumped into him, Ichigo’s dick plugging his hole keeping all the cum inside. Ichigo pulled out earning a whimper from his pet. Ichigo pulled out the last object a nice fat butt plug, he pushed it in keeping all of his cum inside.

“So pet did you enjoy whoa…?!” Ichigo gasped as Komamura tackled him knocking him into the puddle of cum. Komamura happily licked his face his tail wagging like mad as he hugged him. “I…never thought…I thought….you’d be…disgusted with me…I love you so much Ichigo.” Komamura said between licks before snuggling up to him.

“I could never be disgusted with you love.” Ichigo said and pet his love. “I’ll have to get a new cock ring and next time we can pick out some even more fun toys for you.”

“I have the best master in the whole world!!” Komamura said and nuzzled his mate. “And I have the cutest pet in the whole world.” Ichigo pet his mate loving the way he growled happily in pleasure. Ichigo opened the doors to Komamura’s fetish and he even rented Urahara’s hidden room to take Komamura on walks, Komamura loved it so much his ass filled with the toy of the day a cock ring keeping him from cumming to soon and as he walked it bobbed causing the clamps on his nipples to be tugged. His tail had never wagged so much in joy.

After the walk Ichigo gave Komamura the intense fucking he loved, then the two would return to soul society Komamura filled with Ichigo’s seed and the two would cuddle until the following day.

End


End file.
